


Late But Worth It

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean likes cowboys, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, castiel can cook, date, dean teaches cas about movies and TV shows, movies - Freeform, pop culture expert dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: The weekend after their Friday night study session, the two of them spend the weekend together. They get a little work done, watch some movies, and get to know a little more about each other. They also have to deal with heading back to campus Monday morning without being seen together, because that would be bad.





	Late But Worth It

“Dean! DEAN!” Cas yelled, shaking Dean over and over to wake him up.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Dean said, groggily. The first thing Dean noticed was the ache in his neck from sleep awkwardly on the couch all night. 

“Dean, we fell asleep watching TV on the couch and overslept. We have 45 minutes until our class starts,” Cas said.

“Shit! I have a class before yours, that I missed,”

“I’m sorry, Dean. If we hurry, we can both shower and still make it in time for our lecture,”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get my stuff together and put it away while you’re showering,” Dean said, already shoving his notebook in his backpack.

As Dean was rushing around Cas’ apartment, trying to gather his clothes and notebooks, completely stressed out, he wondered if the weekend was worth missing a class.

_Saturday Morning_

Dean and Cas had been sitting at the table in Cas’ kitchen for the past two hours, doing work. Dean was busy working on some of his homework for his engineering classes and Cas was grading papers for a class on Greek Literature. The two looked like an old married couple, just sitting together, peacefully getting their work done.

“Thank God that’s done,” Dean said, closing his textbook as he finished his work.

“Finish your homework?” Cas asked.

“Yep,”

“Excellent. I’m almost finished grading these papers. Just give me a few more minutes, and I’ll be done,”

Dean got an idea. He got up from his chair and walked around to Cas’ side of the table. Dean stood behind Cas, and began to press soft kisses down the back of Cas’ neck, which was well exposed by his grey t-shirt. 

“Dean,” Cas said, deeper than usual.

“What?” Dean ask, coyly, and went back to kissing Cas’ neck.

“Dean. I have to finish this work,” 

“Then, finish it. There’s nothing stopping you,” Dean said, his lips making their way across Cas’ jawline.

Cas struggled to concentrate, but he was determined to finish grading these papers. 

“What’s the matter, Dr. Novak?” Dean asked, faking innocence, continuing to plant kisses down the front of Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Cas said sternly.

Dean finally put his lips on Cas’ and gave him a long kiss.

“Yes, Dr. Novak?” Dean asked, as he pulled away from the kiss and sat in Cas’ lap, wrapping his arms around Cas.

Cas’ stared in Dean’s green eyes, panting a little from the kiss. 

“Screw it. I can finish the papers later,” Cas said, before he leaned in and began kissing Dean, again.

They’d spent a few hours cuddling, watching a few more of Dean’s cowboy classics, when Cas suggested they ordered pizza. 

“What do you like on your pizza?” Cas asked Dean.

“I usually like a meat lover’s pizza. How about you?”

“I usually prefer vegetarian pizza. We can do half and half to compromise,” Cas suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,”

“Great, in the meantime, find another movie, preferably something _without_ cowboys, please,” Cas said.

“Okay, okay. I’ll pick something else,” Dean said.

When Cas came back from ordering the pizza, he plopped back on the couch, and resumed cuddling Dean.

“How about, instead of movies, we watch a TV show?” Dean suggested.

“I’m okay with that, as long as it doesn’t involve cowboys,” Cas sassed.

“C’mon. Admit it. You love the cowboys,”

Cas rolled his eyes, “They’re okay,” Cas conceded, “Any show in particular you have in mind?” Cas asked.

“Well, uh, growing up, I was a huge _Scooby-Doo_ fan. Wanna watch it?”

“I’ve actually never seen that show,” Cas confessed.

“What? How have you never seen it? _Scooby-Doo_ is one of the most iconic shows of all-time!” 

“Well, growing up, I usually didn’t have an opportunity to watch anything I wanted to watch. As you know, I have two brothers, both of whom were very obnoxious and annoying. They constantly controlled the TV and fought each other for the remote. I didn’t want to get involved in that, nor did I want to pick sides, so I just sat back and watched whatever my brothers wanted to watch. Michael was a big fan of horror movies and Gabriel liked mysteries, so we usually watched more adult-themed stuff, even as kids. I didn’t usually have a chance to have the TV to myself, so I never really got to find something I liked. I just watched whatever they did. And our dad didn’t care enough to step in when we were fighting, so I just did what I thought was best, and that was stay out of the mess. It wasn’t until I was older and a college student myself, that I finally had my own TV. But I didn’t get a chance to watch the typical kids shows, because by then, I was much older,”

Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas’. He realized that what Cas said was more than just Cas explaining why he hadn’t seen a certain TV show. Cas was also giving Dean more intimate details of his childhood, sharing a personal story about his siblings and his crappy dad. Cas trusted him enough to tell him this. Or at least wants Dean to know more about his life.

“I’m sorry your dad and brothers were such assholes, Cas. You deserved better,”

“Thank you, Dean. We get along much better now, but when we were younger, it was a lot of fighting,”

“Well, you’re gonna get that childhood cartoon experience now. Lucky for you, you have an expert to teach you. You may be the teacher during class, but when it comes to pop culture, I know just about all there is to know. So, you’re now the student, and I’m the professor. Welcome to Dr. Winchester’s pop culture class. First lesson is childhood cartoons, and our first show is _Scooby-Doo_. Pay close attention, as there will be a quiz after every episode,”

“Wait a quiz? Should I be taking notes?” Cas asked, trying to find a pen and paper.

“Not a real quiz, Cas. It’s just an expression,”

“Oh, oops,” Cas blushed, “I often miss people’s jokes. I’m sorry, Dean,”

“Don’t be sorry. Besides, you’re kind of cute, when you blush,” Dean said, giving Cas a quick peck on the lips. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon and night watching episodes. Dean again spent the night. Sunday morning was spent being lazy on the couch, not much different than the rest of the weekend. Dean told Cas he would introduce him to another favorite movie genre of his, if Cas promised not to tell anyone that Dean watched these kinds of movies. Cas promised, so Dean introduced him to romantic comedies. The first movie they watched, Dean’s favorite, was When _Harry Met Sally_. They continued their string of cheesy romantic movies all day, only stopping for food and make out sessions. 

The two were a pair of couch potatoes, cuddling on the couch all weekend. 

_Now, Monday morning_

_Oh, yeah. Totally worth it_ Dean thought.

After Dean took his stuff to his car, he started a pot of coffee for them and made them each an omelet. Dean finished eating his omelet by the time Cas finished his shower.

“I know we’re in a hurry, so I made you an omelet and put your coffee in a travel mug for you,”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled.

“I uh, can drive us both to campus if you wanna eat that in the car. And we can spend a little more time together,” Dean suggested.

“I’d love that, Dean,”

“Great. Well, we better get going so we’re not late,”

“Oh crap,” Cas suddenly said.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“My papers, I never finished grading them, because _someone_ distracted me,” Cas said, giving Dean a look.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dean said, again, faking his innocence.

Cas rolled his eyes, “I should take points off your next assignment I grade for this,” Cas joked.

“You probably should, but you won’t,” Dean winked, before heading out the door.

The two of them were on their way to campus, Dean loudly blasting Led Zeppelin.

“Oh, Dean. This omelet is amazing,” Cas said.

“Thanks, Cas,”

“You can cook, too?”

“Well, uh with my mom gone, and my dad drunk all the time, and my uncle working long hours to give us extra money, I usually did the cooking for us. Sammy had an appetite like a moose, so I got a lot of practice making him breakfast before school and dinner when we got home,”

Cas didn’t know how to respond to something like. He knew from the bits of Dean’s life that he’d learned about, he didn’t have it easy growing up, but he was so amazed with how Dean handled things. Cas leaned over and gave him a quick peck and smiled at him.

“So, you up for a little morning karaoke?” Dean asked.

“I’m not much for singing,” Cas said.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun. It’ll get your energy up, and besides, no one’s gonna see you but me,” Dean pointed out.

“Fine,” Cas said, grumpily.

“That’s the spirit,” Dean said, cranking up the volume and blasting some ACDC.

The two of them sang loudly and off-key the entire way.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, turning down the radio.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied.

“Well, we’re a couple minutes away, and I figured it’s probably not gonna look good, you and me driving in together, since you’re my professor. If someone sees us, I don’t want you to get in trouble,”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble, either, Dean. Just pull over a few blocks away and let me out and I’ll walk the rest of the way,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine,”

As soon as they were a few blocks away, Cas told Dean this was close enough and to let him out. Cas gave Dean one last kiss before he left.

A few minutes later, Dean found a spot to park Baby, and headed to lecture. Dean took his usual seat up front and opened up his notebook. Cas was already up front, preparing his presentation for the day. 

“Good morning. I hope you all had a nice weekend,” Dr. Novak said, starting the class, “Today, we will be talking about Greek culture and some of the cultural aspects of their daily lives and how their myths influenced those aspects,”

Dean of course, listened to every word Cas said and took detailed notes. A few times during the course of the lecture, the two made eye contact. While Dr. Novak didn’t stop lecturing and Dean didn’t stop listening, they both felt a little connection each time they did. 

As Dean was listening to Dr. Novak describe the basics of Greek culture, Dean couldn’t help but think that he and Cas, were in a way, much like the ancient Greeks. The Greeks didn’t have a lot of fancy technology, but they still found ways to connect with each other and fall in love, without modern technology. While he and Cas may have had Netflix, something they did not, they didn’t go on fancy dates. Professors and students weren’t exactly wealthy people. They had to make do with simple ideas, and spend their time really connecting with each other and enjoying each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the fluff so far. Gonna add some drama soon


End file.
